Breath Life Into These Dead Lungs
by Kay-Tea58
Summary: It's been a long time since Tony has seen Craig Cody, or any of the Cody's for that matter. Last they saw her she was 18, pregnant and dragged sobbing by her family from the Cody's to be sent back to Australia. 8 years later, she has to visit. How is she or Cody's going to cope.


I haven't set foot on US soil in years, it feels like a life time even.

I was forced to leave when i was 18 and sent back to Australia when my father found out I was pregnant, with Craig Cody's kid. That was 8 or so years ago and i haven't been back until now. If it was my choice i doubt I'd even be hear.

"So how are we feeling being back here?" Chris asks as he slammed the driver door closed to the Black Range Rover that we just picked up from the airport rental service.

"Is it going to distracted you from your job being here?" he adds before i can reply. He turns to me in his seat to study my face.

Chris takes after our father in the looks department, its like looking at a younger version of him. Dirty blonde hair that's been sun bleached from all the hours he spends out in the ocean surfing and the stereotypical bronzed Australian tan from him refusing to put on sunscreen because "there's no such thing as a pale surfer" apparently.

I study his face for a moment before turning away to look out the window. He looks too much like dad and it hurts a bit.

"I'll be fine, i know how to do my job, we will get it done then go back home. We don't need to be here longer than we have to." I reply quietly

Chris was apparently appeased with the answer as he started the car and proceeded to start driving out the airport parking lot.

Before we even make it out of the car park we are thrown forward in our seats as the car comes to a sudden stop, narrowly missing the car that was headed for us.

"Fuck!" I scream "You dickhead, you're on the wrong side of the road!" I yell at Chris as i try and punch him multiple times in the arm.

"How could you even forget something like that when you're even sitting on the other side of the car too"I keep yelling at him.

"shit, sorry OK?" Chris says back sheepishly, "I had a minor lapse and now we had this little scare it wont happen even the other car driving away, no harm done."

" Just get us to Oceanside in one piece please!" I stress "I already have enough on my plate to stress about i don't need add whether I'll make the Hour and a half drive to my list too."I say as i send him a look to show that i was serious.

"OK OK, Lets get this show on the road...Carefully" he chuckles back at me.

I roll my eyes at him and start to fiddle with the radio to get some decent music playing as i try to sort my mind out about what I'm going to do when i see the Cody's again for the first time in 8 years. They last time they saw me i was being dragged out of their house by my dad, tears streaming down my face as he yelling both at me and the Cody's. He cut all communication for Chris my myself to the Cody's and he was the only one allowed to talk to Smurf, which was strictly business. But with his recent passing and the business being left in our hands, it was realized really quickly that we'd have to make the trip to Oceanside because security, paranoia or just spite he hide his documents so well that its been virtually impossible to keep the business going at any capacity without them. Hence jumping on a plane for 10 plus hours.

Its like some sick joke, while he was alive we couldn't even mentions the cody's in the same room as him, but he makes it that as soon as he dies we'd have to jet off and talk to those very same people just to protect our livelihood.

Thanks dad, you're an asshole.

Authors Note:

Hey guys I'm new to FanFicton, well posting at least and i just wanted to chuck a note in to just give a little run down.

So I've always loved making story intro, it's kinda my go to, what i struggle with is actually getting past the intro, so i just wanted to warn people that post might be few and far between while i try and work what i want to do and where i want it to go with it for the future.

Thanks heaps guys and fingers crossed I'll be posting again soon! haha

PS: just for this story I'm not 100% sure what Craig age is meant to be in the show, i did google it but i didn't like the idea of him being 30 plus so for this story him and my character are going to be the same age of 26.


End file.
